


Paw Print Chocolate

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani makes chocolate to give to Yahaba for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paw Print Chocolate

"Fuck," Kyoutani says, standing in front of the stove and staring despairingly at the chocolate he's currently melting, as it sticks to the sides of the saucepan. "Shit. Stop that. Don't—"

Realising that he's talking to melting chocolate, he shuts his mouth and turns the stove off, moving the saucepan away. He winces at the half melted, half burned mess and sets about scraping it out of the pan and throwing it into the bin. There has to be an easier way to do this, he thinks to himself with frustration. One that doesn't end up with him resorting to going to a shop to just buy some chocolate instead.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, looking up how to melt chocolate, because clearly throwing it into a saucepan and hoping for the best isn't helping him at all. The first result tells him to let the chocolate melt slowly, in a bowl immersed in boiling water. He grunts with irritation, wishing he'd thought of that himself, and gets the cooking chocolate out to try again.

This time around, he's more successful at melting the chocolate. He just hopes the rest of the process goes as well. The paw print chocolate moulds sitting on the counter were an impulse buy from a while back, because he thought they were cute. He never really thought that he'd actually use them, but he supposes that there's no better way to make it obvious that the chocolates are from him. Even if he's planning on hand-delivering them tomorrow anyway. Provided he doesn't panic and throw his entire plan out of the window.

He's careful as he fills the moulds, hands trembling a little as he takes care not to spill any. He leaves them in the fridge to set, then starts cleaning the mess he's made. He doesn't know how the chocolate's going to turn out, but he's hoping to make up for it with the packaging too. He already has a small cardboard box sitting on the desk in his room and he returns to it once he's finished washing up.

This is way more stressful than he ever expected it to be. When he first thought about making chocolate for Yahaba, he thought it'd be something quick and easy, just a throwaway present that he could throw together just because he could, and at least that way, it would save him an awkward confession later, assuming he'd ever be brave enough to do it at another time.

Kyoutani's pretty sure that Yahaba knows anyway. He hopes that's what all the lingering glances are about, and the way they've started spending more and more time together, even outside of practice.

He doesn't really know what colour Yahaba likes, so he's just resorted to their team colours instead. The mint green is easy on the eyes, and the white ribbon he's bought adds a nice touch. Kyoutani isn't sure if he should add anything more to the outside, or if it will be too much. It still feels like he doesn't really know what he's doing, and he's hoping that it won't show through when he finally gives this box to Yahaba. The better the packaging, the less Yahaba will be able to pick up on the sheer panic behind it. Or so Kyoutani hopes, anyway.

There's thin, white tissue paper to line the box with and once he's done with that, all he needs to do is write a note. It feels like he's chickening out if he leaves most of what he wants to say to the note, instead of actually telling Yahaba to his face, so it's probably best to keep the note simple. Something like, _I like you_ , maybe. Short, to the point, and nothing that Yahaba won't already know before he reads it. Kyoutani nods in satisfaction, picking up a pen and scrawling out the note, tucking it under the ribbon on the lid.

Now all he has to do is hope his chocolate turns out okay, and figure out when the hell he's going to give Yahaba the chocolate tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Practice the next morning is full of teasing, the entire team ribbing each other about who will get valentines chocolate and who won't. Kindaichi and Kunimi are taking bets on who will receive more chocolate between Yahaba, being the team's captain, or Kyoutani, being the team's ace. Kyoutani doesn't join in, partially because he never does and partially because the thought of Yahaba receiving lots of chocolate just makes him even more nervous about this whole thing. He pushes that out of his head, glad when Yahaba tells the team to stop messing around and start stretching so they can actually begin practice.

Their eyes meet for a moment, as Yahaba starts leading the stretches. Yahaba looks away nervously, and Kyoutani blinks, confused and a little curious what that's about. Yahaba doesn't look back at him though, and Kyoutani eventually averts his gaze too, before anyone else can catch him staring.

Yahaba's come a long way since being given the captaincy. He's firm, but only ever to make the team grow. He's pushed himself the furthest and anyone can see that, just at a glance. He's always the first to arrive at morning practice and always the last to leave in the afternoons. His technique has improved for it, but Kyoutani feels like he needs to say or do something, to tell Yahaba that he doesn't need to do all of that himself. The only problem is, Kyoutani doesn't know what to say. He might be more familiar with Yahaba these days, less inclined to end up fighting with him, but he knows that this is a delicate matter, and he'd rather say nothing at all, instead of picking the wrong thing to say. He'll get there eventually, though. He hopes.

Kyoutani knows that he's been improving over the past few months as well. He's beginning to learn what his team's like, and how best to work with them. They trust him, and he makes sure not to let them down. Just the same as Yahaba.

"Hey," Kyoutani speaks up, once practice is over and everyone is heading back to the club room to change before class. Yahaba freezes in his tracks, which isn't what Kyoutani's expecting. They collide, and Kyoutani places his hands on Yahaba's arms to steady them both.

"Kyoutani," Yahaba speaks up. "We need to talk—"

"—Wait for me before you leave the club room?"

They blink at each other in surprise, before trading small smiles and nodding in unison. They walk beside each other the rest of the way to the club room, the silence between them more tense than it has been for a while, but it's a different kind of tension to when they're fighting, or when they're just outright pissed off at each other. Kyoutani's stomach is filled with nervous anticipation, and he's trying really hard not to jump to his own conclusions about why Yahaba wants to talk to him, too afraid to hope for anything in case he's only met with disappointment.

He changes slowly once they're in the club room, and notices Yahaba doing the same. They nod in acknowledgement at their teammates as they leave to their homerooms, until the rest of the team is gone but for the two of them. Kyoutani takes a deep breath, reaching into his bag and pulling out the box of chocolates, glad that they turned out well. The ribbon's stayed on the box and it might be a little lopsided, but Kyoutani's pretty sure he's only noticed because he's stared at it so much. Hopefully, Yahaba will miss it entirely.

"Hey, Yahaba—"

"I wanted to give this to you," Yahaba says, and he's holding a red, heart-shaped box out to Kyoutani with both hands, gripping onto it so tightly that his knuckles are turning white.

Here, Kyoutani thought that _he_ wasn't very good at being subtle.

"Um." Kyoutani licks his lips, holding up the box he has for Yahaba. "Let's swap?"

Yahaba stares at him, wide-eyed. Kyoutani nudges Yahaba's hand with the box until he takes it, holding it to his chest.

"Team colours," Yahaba says quietly.

"I didn't know what other colours you liked," Kyoutani replies, taking the box out of Yahaba's hand and looking down at it. "But maybe I should have gone for red, that seems like the obvious choice, now that I think about it."

"No," Yahaba shakes his head. "I mean. I love this. I love that it's mint and white. Can I open it?"

Kyoutani snorts quietly. "It's yours. You don't have to ask me."

Untying the ribbon, Yahaba lifts the lid to peek inside and then huffs out a breathless laugh. He takes the lid off entirely, looking at the paw print chocolates and then back at Kyoutani. "I thought you hated it when people called you Mad Dog-chan."

Shrugging, Kyoutani shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't really like the nickname, but I guess I _am_ a dog person. And I figured that this way, you'd know who they came from. You know, after you get your mountain of chocolate from your other admirers."

Yahaba snorts out a quiet laugh, then nods towards the box in Kyoutani's hand. "Are you going to open yours?"

Kyoutani does, his eyes going wide as he sees the chocolate inside, heart shaped just like the box, with white writing on it that says, _I like you, Kyoutani_.

"I figured I'd just get to the point," Yahaba says, with a nervous little laugh. "I mean. I think you already know, but I wanted to tell you. I like you."

"I like you," Kyoutani repeats back to him. There's a grin tugging at his lips, and he doesn't even try to hold it back. "I really, really like you."

Yahaba laughs, soft and delighted, and his eyes are bright with relief. Kyoutani thinks he knows exactly how Yahaba feels. "Do you want to maybe—?"

"I want to kiss you," Kyoutani decides. "Can I?"

With a grin, Yahaba puts his box of chocolates down on top of his bag and steps closer to Kyoutani. "I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to go out on a date, but sure. Just cut to the point like that."

"I mean, we could wait—" Kyoutani begins, but Yahaba takes hold of his tie, tugging him closer.

"Kiss me," Yahaba breathes, and there's no way Kyoutani is going to turn that down.

He places a hand on Yahaba's side, pulling him closer. He needs to tilt his head up a little to meet Yahaba's lips and he's surprised by just how much he likes that fact. Their kiss is firm, lingering, and they're barely pulling back from it before Yahaba leans in again for another. Kyoutani's still holding onto his box of chocolates, and Yahaba carefully takes it from his hands, placing it down. Kyoutani wraps his arms around Yahaba's waist as they kiss harder, over and over until they lose count.

"Hey, Yahaba—" the door opens, and they both pull apart to find Watari standing there.

"Oh," Watari grins, as he looks between the two of them, " _hell yeah_ , I win."

"What?" Yahaba asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"The betting pool," Watari explains. "Kindaichi's betting on you getting more chocolate, Yahaba, and Kunimi's betting on Kyoutani. I bet them both that you'd end up giving each other chocolate. I win."

"Uh." Kyoutani clears his throat, picking up his bag, and his box of chocolates, before grinning in Yahaba's direction. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that _we_ win."

"Yeah," Yahaba agrees, with a matching grin of his own. "I think so too."

Watari rolls his eyes at both of them with a fond smile. "Yeah, whatever. But _I_ get half of Kindaichi and Kunimi's chocolate. So I win too."


End file.
